


Who Else Would Love You?

by navaan



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mind Games, POV Female Character, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Nerys understands what the other woman sees and hopes she can manipulate her into giving her a way home perhaps. But the game is hard to play when the players know each other that well.





	Who Else Would Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Spicy Advent Calendar 2018 - for the prompt "mirrors"

She had always thought of Garak as untrustworthy, twisted. Why would a Obsidian Order operative choose the life of a tailor if it wasn’t for sinister dealings? Over the last months and years, she has come to see another side to him too. He’d been helpful. He’d shown his true colors while covering them up even more.

She knew she had recognized a part of herself in that.

Was his loyalty to Julian anything but a play for information? She wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to tell.

And that was why seeing _this_ Garak was so jarring. There was no loyalty to Julian at all - real or pretend. Humans, _Terrans_ were scum to him and nothing more. Gone was any flirtatious, amiable banter that usually she would find grating. 

It was obvious that this Garak held no loyalty for anyone else either. That included the Intendant - Kira Nerys. Her other self.

Nerys cleared her throat, watched Garak and Benjamin Sisko go, disturbed still by how different this Sisko was from the man she knew as “He called me a gift to you.”

“Benjamin?” The way the name was drawled back at her in her own voice, but with so much oozing innuendo and _sex_ that it left nothing that was going on between the “intendant” and “Benjamin” to the imagination, put her on edge. More on edge than the fact that she was watching _herself_ sprawled very relaxedly in a bathtub.

“Garak,” Kira specified. 

“Ah, Garak. He makes it his business to know me. Necessary to know everything about everyone. We all want to survive.”

“Don’t we?” That part Kira got. Most of her life had been about survival. Bajor had never been fighting the Terran Empire alongside Cardassia where she came from. She’d grown into occupations and resistance and known nothing but war.

Here Bajor was oppressing like the oppressors she remembered.

There was something like a Gul about this Intendant, something vicious and cruel. This Kira, this _other_ Kira, wasn’t hiding it behind her playful mask. This Kira knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it.

It scared Kira. 

She saw a part of herself in it -- the ability for cruelty and do what you needed to do, the ability to take charge, the willingness to get the upper hand. 

“Look at us,” the Intendant said and chuckled, “frowning when we think. It makes us mysterious and attractive.”

“Does it?” Kira wasn’t convinced. She’d been told it made her features harder.

She caught the Intendant’s gaze turned on her like headlights. The woman had the indecency to gnaw at the tip of her little finger in an obvious fashion.

Kira swallowed, her throat suddenly dry.

“Let me guess,” the other Kira whispered from the bathtub, “Garak told you I’m in love with the very idea of you.”

“In love with me.”

“He’s not wrong,” Kira said and quirked her eyebrows. “If there was ever someone I could trust, who I could know and allow to see to my core -- who else would it be.”

“She wriggled in the bathtub, her breasts coming above the water and foam and Nerys felt strangely entranced by the sight of her own body -- same and different, beautiful and smooth with the hints of different scars.

“I can get up if you want to see me. Really see me.” 

It was a flirtatious whisper, just the hint of promise. Nerys knew it

She shook her head. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Is it?”

The Intendant got up and stepped out of the tub, getting water all over the floor. And Nerys knew she wanted to be _seen_ , knew a challenge when it was thrown her way -- especially when she was the one throwing with.

“We’re not so different you and I,” the other Nerys drawls, unabashed in her nakedness. “I can read you as you can me, manipulate you as you manipulate me. Can you see it Nerys? Who else can love you as I do?”

Enthralled she watched that other woman walk over to her -- her own body on display. Was she that sensual? Was she that dangerous?

“You were trying to leave, weren’t you? Why didn’t you come to me to ask for a way home, Nerys?”

They were nose to nose. She could feel the Intendant’s breath on her face.

“Would you have said yes?”

“No,” the other Nerys said and her breasts heaved with the laughter that followed. “We could be so great together here. Don’t you see?”

“Yes,” she answered, “yes.” A hand was stroking her cheek and a familiar naked body pressed up against her. “We’re quite alike.” They were both survivors, both women who knew sometimes you had to do what had to be done.

She held on to that thought, as she cried out in excruciating pleasure later, pressed to the bed, the other Nery’s leaning over her, two fingers, stroking in and out of her wet folds with the sure gentleness that came with _knowledge_. “I like that too,” the Intendant whispered and Nerys bit her knuckle to keep from crying out.

The fingers vanished, replaced by a thigh, and then he slid together, kissing, touching, pleasing and demanding. She was ready to do what she needed to do to get trust and a way home, but she lost the train of thought.

“You’ve never known one like me,” the other her whispered in her ear.

“I’ve never known one like me,” she repeated.

And n the pleasure, just for a moment, she wondered what they could be together, what it would mean to never go home, to be kept and keep and rule this station together.

And in the mingling of their moans and cries of ecstasy, the idea was tempting -- and more terrifying than anything she’d faced in her life.

“Stay with me, Nerys. Stay with me. Be mine. I’ll love you like you’ve never been loved.”

She bit the Intendant’s shoulder to keep the cries of orgasm muted.

But in the pleased moan of her new, ever-known lover, she could hear the satisfaction of ownership, of a warrior having found their equal.

“Yours,” she said roughly, “mine,” and tried to hold on to the plans and strategies she’d formed. But it was hard to in the hands of one who knew how to touch you.

“Only the beginning, Nerys,” the other her promised.

“Only the beginning, Nerys,” she echoed.


End file.
